Hold Me By the Heart
by chubbynlite
Summary: Aang slips up and tell Katara how he feels about her after Jet leaves her. Kataang oneshot.


**My first ATLAB story and I don't know, I was reading some fanfic and re-watching the show and got inspired. I'm almost sure that this is a one shot.**

* * *

Katara let out a small sigh as a shiver overtook her body. Her eyes were sore and her face dry from the hours of crying. She stared blindly at the wall in front of her, the numbness slowly flowing through her body. She was a fool, an idiot. Her friends had warned her, her brother had warned her and she hadn't bothered to listen.

She was so wrapped up in the sweet nothings, in the night outs and the random gifts that she never realized the bad intentions. Jet had been filled with nothing but bad intentions, now that she looked back in hindsight.

He had always gotten mad at her when she said _no._ Always said that after all the time and money he spent on her, the _least_ she could've done was suck his dick. But _no_ , she was too much of a prude. An 18 year old prude.

And as soon as she does finally say yes… he doesn't spend so much as thirty minutes with her after the fact. Katara squeezed her legs together, ignoring the slight soreness that she felt at the apex of her thighs. He bumbled around like an idiot, not caring or even thinking about her pleasure.

" _Where are you going?" Katara asked softly._

" _Sorry Katara, gotta go." Jet said as he pulled his boxers on quickly and then his jeans. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If it helps, you felt great."_

The words to Katara were such a shock that she didn't even feel anger at first. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing because who knows what she would have done.

Entranced in her thoughts, Katara didn't even realize the tapping at her window. She turned around, a weak smile on her face, already knowing that it was Aang. Who else did she know would knock on her third floor window at midnight? She pulled the blankets off her legs and went to open the window. "Hey Aang."

"Hey... what's wrong?" Aang said as he climbed in the window, taking in the look on Katara's face. "You've been crying."

"It's nothing." Katara shrugged. Aang was her best friend but she didn't want to tell him she had just lost her virginity and was promptly dumped after the fact.

"You know you can tell me anything. Is your dad or Sokka here?" Aang looked around as he squished himself onto the beanbag with Katara like he did when they were kids.

"No they aren't and I know that I can… it's just…" Katara sniffled, the tears dropping one after the other down her cheeks.

Aang's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Katara and pulled her into a hug. He didn't like seeing anyone cry, especially not his friends. He shushed her quietly and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"He used me Aang." Katara said into his shoulder.

"Used you…?" He paused before it dawned on him. He stiffened slightly, "Oh. Jet… used you…" Saying those words had felt like punching himself in the gut. Katara just nodded her head, her crying subsided a little. Aang looked over at her bed, at how it was stripped bare.

"I'm sorry Katara." he clenched his fists, "He didn't… force you, did he?"

"No, no. I said yes it's just… I thought he loved me. He always said it but… now that I look at it that was all he ever wanted."

"You're more than that. You know you are, screw that, _I_ know you are."

"But so many people told me, Aang. Over and over they told me Jet wasn't a good guy." Katara shook her head slowly, disappointed in herself. Aang looked around, overwhelmed at the situation he had brought himself into. He wanted to console her, tell Katara how she deserved the best. Problem was he had to make it come from a friend and not from someone who liked her, and that was hard.

He had been jealous for nine months, watching Katara and Jet go on dates and kiss in front of everybody. He kept his lips shut and just watched on in silence. Who's to say Jet wouldn't have been the one for Katara? He wouldn't get in between that. But now, she was vulnerable and it wasn't the time to profess his feelings, either. He had gave Jet the benefit of the doubt, and that idiot went and did something as dumb as use Katara.

He had to be an idiot. Sokka alone would have gutted him for doing something like that to Katara, he couldn't imagine the hell he'd suffer from him, Toph, Zuko and Suki.

He had to be grateful though because here he was comforting Katara, something he had always wanted to do but never had in fear of crossing unspoken boundaries. He took a deep breath. "You deserve more than that asshole. You deserve someone to treat you like the princess you literally are. You deserve someone who wants to spend everything that they have on you, with you, no matter what. Someone who's gonna always do right by you, and love you, and care for you. Screw him, he's an idiot for not seeing what a beautiful, strong, courageous girl, no, _woman_ in front of him." Aang felt his face turn red at everything he just said. He hadn't meant to say it with so much… passion.

"Aang?" Katara looked up at him. Aang took a moment to calm down before looking back down at her. "Yeah Katara?"

"Do you… like me?" she asked softly, a blush coming to her own cheeks.

Aang's stomach was doing flips, his heartbeat thumped faster and faster. He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Katara went on to ask him for how long and he bit his bottom lip gently. "Since we were fifteen."

Her jaw dropped a little. Four years was a long time to like someone, especially when you weren't even getting the time of day. Honestly, she had never really suspected it. Aang had always been so friendly she had never considered him liking her. Sure, she had liked him at a certain point in middle school but she decided nothing would come out of it. And yeah, her friends would tease her and Aang but that's what they were, just jokes. Just jokes. "I'm so sorry, Aang."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Nah, it's fine. It's not like I ever really told you or anything. I just… I didn't want to mess up our friendship. We've been friends since elementary school.

"I just… I don't know what to say." Katara mumbled, climbing off of Aang's lap. He felt like gripping her closer and keeping her from leaving but that wasn't his place.

"I'm sorry Katara, I should've just shut my mouth." Aang sputtered out, standing up and heading for the window. Katara grabbed his wrist. "It's fine, it's just a lot to think about."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Katara blurted out. "Are things going to stay the same?"

Aang felt his heart break a little before he put on a facade, his usual bright smile of his face. "Of course Katara, you're my best friend."

Katara hugged Aang tightly and sighed, "I'm glad."


End file.
